


tumble down low

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassins & Hitmen, Leap of Faith, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: There's a whole wide world out there for you to watch; you're half sure you're lucky you have backup by your side.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora & Eridan Ampora, Cronus Ampora/Dirk Strider, Cronus Ampora/Eridan Ampora/Dirk Strider, Eridan Ampora/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 8
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	tumble down low

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/pseuds/auxanges) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> long shot, will-write-it-myself-if-it-comes-to-it assassins creed au. my love. my angle. novice dirk? novice dan? competition? feats of strength? k.....kissing????????

Your leg swings over the edge of the roof as you look out across the heights of Rome. It's not your home, but it calls to your soul nonetheless—it's beautiful, and you have found a kind of sense in the beauty that you had been seeking for far too long.

Behind you, there are footsteps that no one could hear, and you tilt your chin up to the wind. "Cro."

"I don't recall sendin you out here to spy across the rafters. Novice."

You toss what he actually sent you out for over one shoulder, casual as he can be, when he's not being your training master, and behind you, you feel himself smirk. "Is this a bit more acceptable, then? Sir?"

"It'll do," and he's pretending to be grudging, you know it, but there's that unmistakable pride shining through. Your training master—your _older brother_ —can't help but be proud of you.

You get it. You're proud of him.

"Did I miss an invitation?" And this is Dirk, your...competition, for lack of terminology more fitting: He wants to be stronger than you, swifter than you, better in every way, only...

He's greedy, in some specific fun and interesting ways. He wants attention, all that he can get, and he'd vie with you more for your brother's if he didn't spend so much of his time trying to win yours.

You don't much mind; kissing him behind the columns of various colonnades all across the city is fun.

(You mind a little bit more that he has to go around kissing your _brother_ on the exact same days, but that's more down to his lack of taste. You're the superior Ampora, obviously.)

"I'm meditating on fate," you say, because you know it'll piss him off. "Many other things as well. For example: Why are we sharing a training master?"

(You know why. You hope neither of them answer.)

Longer legs than yours drop down on either side of you, and you hug the one you'd left up—your right, not that it much matters—a little closer to your chest. There is no room for any insecurity in an Assassin, even if you know that the men on either side of you are full of them. "How about a challenge for you to meditate on, then? I feel as though my two _novices_ could benefit from some healthy competition."

"So what'll it be, then?" You will not deny that this is an attempt to cheer you up, but you will appreciate that it's not as blatant as it could be. Subtlety is everything here. "A test of agility? Our ability to slip through the city unnoticed, unseen? Or maybe a leap a faith—"

"Strength," Cronus says, and you roll your eyes. This is an excuse for Dirk to ogle you (or the both of you, depending on how Cro arranges the challenge), for the both of you to ogle Dirk, and it's far more blatant than his attempt at cheering you up could ever be. "Got a problem with that, Danny?"

"No, Master Ampora," you say, and ignore the smug delight in Dirk's eyes. It's a goddamn wonder your feuds have never turned too bloody.

"I would be happy to take on a challenge of strength," Dirk says, and it's only Cronus' quick reaction time that keeps you from shoving him off the roof.

It's not like he would've been hurt any. There's a whole massive cart full of leaves right underneath you.

"Come on, you two," Cronus says, exasperation taking his tone to the edges of a growl, and he tips off the roof easily, rolling out of the cart moments later to make room for the two of you. Dirk dives off next, before you can, with no expression other than a wink. Smug bastard.

When it's your turn, you rise all the way to standing, take in the world around you, let it remind you of its life and fill you with all the trust you have in sunrise, you breathe—

and then you leap.


End file.
